La gran diferencia
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Podía haber muchas pero solo una era la que importaba


**Nombre: **La gran diferencia

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Kidou x Fudou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 21/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**La gran diferencia**_  
(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

**Para AtsuTerumi**

Es increíble que me encuentre en esta situación.

―Sakuma tengo que hablar contigo―practicaba antes de que el abriera la puerta

―hola Kidou―me sonrió― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―pues yo quería…bueno…este…yo

―estas nervioso ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres pasar?

Hace algunos meses el y yo habíamos acordado salir, no era así como si fuéramos novios ni nada, tan solo amigos que se divertían sin ningún compromiso.

―bien entonces ¿Qué querías decirme? ―preguntó sentándose a mi lado y dándome un vaso con agua

―sabes―dije antes de tomarle la mano―creo…creo que debemos volver ser solo amigos

Me encontraba nervioso, sabía que no había nada formal pero se me hacia feo dejarlo tan solo de lado mientras yo salía con otra persona.

―claro, está bien―volvió a sonreírme― ¿Por eso tan nervioso?, descuida Kidou tu y yo acordamos algo y eso es lo que pasa, no tienes por qué preocuparte por decirme algo como esto

―lo siento―dije bajando la mirada―me gusta cuando tu y yo estamos juntos pero…

―pero estas mejor con él ¿Cierto?

Vaya, era lógico, tanto tiempo de amigos me hacía imposible esconderle nada, fue tiempo después de que comenzamos con esto que lo conocí, en una fiesta de no recuerdo quien, recargado en la pared con un vaso de refresco en sus manos, su mirada parecía aburrida y de inmediato me acerque.

―si―respondí ante la pregunta de mi amigo―quiero intentarlo pero primero debía dejar esto en claro

―bueno y ya que lo has dejado claro ¿Cómo le dirás?, Fudou es bastante especial

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―pregunté confundido

―digamos que soy una persona observadora, anda dime ¿Qué le dirás?

Tan solo un "hola" había causado lo que estaba pasando, encerrados en baño haciendo algo que seguramente no me habría atrevido a hacer con alguna otra persona, ¿Cómo es que pasó? Quien sabe lo único que sabía era que se sentía tan bien, después de aquel "suceso" el encontrarnos fue frecuente, pregunto si tenía novio y le conté la relación que tenia con Sakuma él tan solo sonrió y me dijo que le parecía extraño en un niño bueno como yo, vaya que podía molestarme cuando se lo proponía.

―aun no lo sé―suspiré― ¿Alguna idea?

―díselo de frente, esa será la mejor manera, se directo y la respuesta será directa―respondió con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

―gracias, de verdad eres un gran amigo, no me imagino como hubiera sido la situación si no hubiera sido contigo―sonreí―de verdad lamento el no poder corresponderte

―ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso―hizo un ademan con la mano―tu siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y por eso te quiero, me desanima un poco el que tú no sientas lo mismo pero me alegra mas el hecho de que tú seas feliz

Era increíble que él pudiera sonreír y decir eso después de todo lo que paso, de verdad admirable

―oye pero…―se levanto― ¿Puedes hacerme un favor antes de irte?

―claro, el que quieras―contesté poniéndome también de pie

― ¿Es mucha la diferencia?

― ¿Cuál diferencia? ―pregunté confundido

―entre él y yo por supuesto, ¿Es mucha?, no lo digo para otra cosa tan solo quiero saber, el salir con él y salir conmigo, ¿Son muchas diferencias?,

―bueno pues…

Diferencias, jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, la verdad es que nunca me lo había preguntado pero ahora que lo hacía era…bueno…pues…, salir con Sakuma era…bastante lindo pero salir con Fudou era…"interesante" por así llamarlo.

Una cita con Jirou comenzaba con pasar a recogerme a mi casa, saludar a mi papá y prometerle que me regresaría a la hora pactada de buena manera, caminar por las calles llenas de hojas por el otoño, sonreírme con aquel brillo en sus ojos y tomarme torpemente de la mano mientras intentaba no ponerse rojo, un helado mientras permanecíamos sentados en una de las muchas bancas del parque, levantarse y ofrecer su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo, comer o cenar en un lindo restaurante, aceptar su insistencia por pagar la cuenta, sentir su tierno beso antes de dejarme en la puerta y brindar una sonrisa al saber que mi padre nos veía desde la ventana, era pasar las tardes aburridas sentados en el sofá mirando alguna película cursi en DVD, salir con él era acostumbrarse a comer su comida, comida que por cierto le quedaba muy bien, era sentir su cálido abrazo cuando hacia frio, era escuchar palabras lindas en mi oído, era sentir sus tiernas caricias por todo mi cuerpo, era tomarlo por la cintura y a paso lento llevarlo a la cama, era sentir sus manos aferradas a mi cuando hacíamos el amor, leer sus mensajes en las mañanas deseándome buenos días, recoger la rosa que solía dejar en mi casillero de vez en cuando, todo lo que podías pedir de una persona, eso era salir con Sakuma.

Pero…del otro lado estaba Fudou, aquel que comenzó como un desliz en una fiesta, aquel que sin más ni más te roba un beso de esos que te dejan sin aire, el que quizá no te tome tiernamente de la mano pero te hace reír hasta más no poder, aquel que siempre llega tarde a las citas en las cuales me pide vernos en un punto lejos de mi casa, no quiere tener nada que ver con mi papá, ha tenido malas experiencias, es lo que dice para no pararse cerca, aquel que te deja con mucho gusto pagar tu parte cuando vamos a comer, el de ropa relajada y mirada en ocasiones distante, el que se cuestiona cosas tontas como él porque la gente corre bajo la lluvia, "¿Estarán ciegos? Delante también llueve", aquel que por alguna razón te impulsa a hacer cosas locas, aquel con el que corres a toda velocidad para huir de la gente furiosa que te persigue, aquel con quien te escondes y te roba un beso como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera normal, al que no le importa frente a quien estamos para llenarte de caricias, aquel que te arroja a la cama y comienza a devorarte el cuello, aquel que te hace gritar que no puedes más, el que se empeña en bañarse contigo para seguir "Jugando" en el baño, con el que pasas las tardes aburridas viendo el futbol, escuchándole gritar que eran unos inútiles cuando fallan una clara posición de gol, el verlo moverse de un lado a otro cuando juega videojuegos y seguir sin entenderlo mientras le grita a los personajes de la tele cuando la escena suele ser demasiado lenta, así es salir con él, arriesgarse, ir a lo salvaje y a veces sin explicación, así era Fudou Akio, me gustaba el atento Sakuma, aquel que siempre se preocupaba por mí pero…yo…no

― ¿Vas a contestarme? ―preguntó después de un rato de silencio―apuesto a que no has terminado de contarlas

―sabes―le sonreí―ahora mismo acabo de terminar, respondiendo tu pregunta tan solo hay una diferencia entre ustedes dos

Salí de su casa dejándolo pensativo, esa era la verdad, no importa que tan diferente sea salir con los dos la única diferencia para mí era que yo lo amaba y a Sakuma…a Sakuma lo quería como un amigo.

―oye Fudou―pregunté sentado en la otra esquina del sofá

― ¿Qué quieres? ―decía sin mucha atención al mismo tiempo que seguía con su juego

―tú… ¿Sales con alguien?

―salgo contigo―respondió mientras se movía un poco tratando de conseguir más puntos

―sí pero…ósea…con alguien más

―no que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué preguntas?

―nada mas―me puse nervioso― ¿T e gustaría…no se…empezar una relación o algo así?

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás pidiéndome que sea tu novio?

―no lo sé, quizá ¿Te gustaría? ―definitivamente ya no sabía ni lo que decía

―pensé que salías con aquel niño bueno ¿Cómo se llama? Saruma Satuya o como sea

―se llama Sakuma y ya no salgo con él―miré hacia otro lado

―wow eso me alaga mucho Kidou, me lo pensare ¿Te parece? Te digo la próxima semana

―me parece bien―dije levantándome, ya conocía los juegos de Fudou―cuando te decidas puedes ir a buscarme a mi casa

― ¿Te vas? ―preguntó poniéndole en pausa a su juego

―si―sonreí―debo tomar un baño, cuídate Fudou

Si había algo que el gran Fudou Akio no podía resistir era bañarse conmigo, vaya que es un pervertido.

El de ojos verdes se quedo pensando por un momento mientras veía caminar lentamente al de rastas hacia la salida, miro de reojo la pantalla de su televisor, faltaba poco para que alcanzara y superara su record pero ¿Qué era más importante?, un hombre tiene debilidades, ¿No es así Fudou?

―espera Kidou―dijo levantándose rápidamente y desconectando la TV― ¿Por qué no te bañas aquí?

Si, salir con Fudou Akio era algo que me había costado decidir pero aun así estoy seguro que me encantara convencerlo de ser mi novio después de todo se aprende bien de las personas que te rodean.


End file.
